MUNCHKN
by Lover of Angelus
Summary: No, Dad, you don't understand - I can't drive this thing around. SEQUEL to "The Times We Never Had". WES/TRAVIS. HARVEY/MIKE.
1. The dial tone heard around the world

**Title**: MUNCHKN

**Disclaimer**: Me no own, you no sue.

**Warning**: Slash

**Summary**: Wes gets his Christmas present from his parents.

**Pairings**: Travis/Wes (est.), Harvey/Mike

**Notes**: Sequel to "The Times We Never Had"

**Notes2**: 2nd POV - Wes.

-z-

**Chapter 1**: The dial tone heard around the world.

-z-

"My dads have a weird sense of humor," you scrub a hand over your face, hoping that when you looked up again, everything would be okay. From Travis' laughter, you knew that that didn't work.

So you grabbed your phone and hit the speed dial.

"_Harvey Specter."_

"Dad, I know you have caller ID."

"_I know you know; that makes this all the more fun_," you hear the smirk in his voice. "_I take it you got our present?"_

"Dad," you pinch the bridge of your nose, "the license plate says MUNCHKN."

"_What can I say? Your mother picked it out."_

"I can't drive this thing around," you snapped. "I need to be able to scare criminals – not make them collapse into fits of hysterical giggling."

"_Let me see that thing_," suddenly your other dad was on the line. "_Why don't you just shoot them?"_

"Because then all of LA would be dead and I would go to jail."

"_We could get you off_," you hear the shrug in his voice.

You pull the phone away from your ear and glare at it.

You then contemplate throwing the offending device at Travis' head when you see that he's still laughing. Instead, you end the call and place the phone on silent.

-x-

When you pull that phone out after you get back to your hotel room, you groan when you see the text message from one Mike Specter…

_Your father and I are coming down for the weekend to discuss the proper way of ending a phone call._

-z-

End chapter 1.

**Notes3**: Yes, I know that "munchkin" is spelled wrong. But, you can only fit 7 characters on a license plate :(


	2. Impending doom

**Warning**: Slash

**Notes**: Still 2nd POV - Wes.

-z-

**Chapter 2**: Impending doom

-z-

"Is there anyone that would like to start today?" Dr. Ryan asks, her eyes travelling over everyone in the circle.

You groan when Travis' hand shoots into the air.

"Yes, Travis?" Dr. Ryan acknowledges with pleasant surprise in her voice.

"Wes' parents are coming into town," he says in a rush and you can see sweat already beading on his forehead. "And his father hates me."

"He's never even met you," you roll your eyes. "And I don't know why you're so worried – it's my dad you have to impress. He's the only person my father listens to – well, even that's not guaranteed."

At the confused looks you elaborate.

"Father is Harvey, dad is Mike."

A small silence before Dr. Ryan – ever the professional, steers the conversation back on track.

"And why would you say Wes' father doesn't like you?"

"This one time, I was skyping with my folks because they live in New York City—"

"And I didn't know—"

"Then Travis just comes waltzing into my hotel room, drunk—"

"_Tipsy!_"

"—_drunk_ as a sailor; starts singing and dancing. And then he looks at my computer, sees my dad, Mike, and starts hitting on him."

"I've apologized," Travis looks at his hands and you can't help but grin at his discomfort. "I was drinking Tequila. I really don't even remember what I said."

"Anyway, dad took it all in stride and laughed it off. Father though," you sighed heavily, "he's not really the _forgiving_ type."

"Is there any special occasion for them to come to Los Angeles?" Dr. Ryan asked as she took note of something in her notebook.

You glared at Travis as he chuckled, a chuckle that was promptly covered by a cough when he saw you.

"Absolutely not," you said at the same time Travis said,

"Wes hung up on them after they bought him a car."

The other couples raised affronted eyebrows.

"They bought me another car because _someone_ decided it would be a good idea to run the last one into a semi-truck!" you threw your hands into the air.

"You're just mad because the license plate says—"

"Travis—"

"—MUNCHKIN!" the man burst into laughter again, doubling over and grabbing his sides.

You glared at Dr. Ryan,

"This is why I want to shoot him sometimes."

-z-

End chapter 2.


	3. The eagles have landed

**Warning**: Language

**Notes**: Still 2nd POV - Wes.

**Notes2**: Thanks for all the love - you guys are the best!

-z-

**Chapter 3**: The eagles have landed

-z-

You were panicking.

_Shit, shit, shit, shit, SHIT._

Your eyes darted as you swerved through traffic – Travis switching between shouting at you to go faster and shouting for the good Lord to save him from crazy white-boy drivers.

All you could hear was your siren blaring and the cursing of pissed off drivers.

You careened around the corner, and then _there_ – there it was:

Los Angeles International Airport.

You grinned and glanced down at the clock. Your smile faded when you realized you were ten minutes late.

You slammed on your brakes when you saw your parents standing on the sidewalk. You grimaced at the disapproving glare Mike was sending your way.

"I can't believe you almost killed us," Travis shouted at you just as you were about to get out of the car. "You almost killed everyone!"

"You were shouting at me to go faster!"

"And I meant 'faster' not 'Fast and the Furious'!"

You were about to retort but a sharp knock on the window made Travis jump. You saw it was Harvey – and he didn't look too happy. But, you couldn't help smiling at seeing the two of them.

"Dads," you got out of car and saw Harvey continuing to glare at Travis.

"Hey, kid," he smiled as he turned to you, wrapping you in a bear hug. You then turned to Mike who just smiled, eyes lighting up as he hugged you, too.

"How was your flight?" you asked as you pulled away.

"Long," Mike sighed.

"Well, it would've been shorter if we had taken—"

You raised an eyebrow when Mike clapped a hand over Harvey's mouth. You would've asked, but you knew that when these two didn't want to give up an answer – no one would be able to talk it out of them. Hell, you were pretty sure not even those who torture professionally would've been able to get them to talk.

So you shrugged your shoulders and turned back to the car.

"That's Travis," you said as you locked eyes with the man and waved for him to get out of the car.

You saw his hesitation as he slowly got out of the SUV and you knew that your father loved every second of this – Harvey was always someone who could _smell_ fear.

"Travis," you put a hand on your partner's shoulder, hoping that the contact would help calm the man, "This is Harvey and Mike Specter."

"We've met," Mike grinned, a mischievous glint in his eyes as he shook Travis' hand.

"Um," Travis shifted on his feet, his eyes darting to Harvey – who was glaring in this nonchalant way that made a person feel like they were this tiny, insignificant thing (which to Harvey, was anyone not Mike or yourself), "uh, yeah, I'm really sorry about that."

"I was flattered," Mike kept grinning before he discreetly elbowed your father in the ribs. "No big deal."

Harvey stopped glaring and instead pouted (in a very manly way) at Mike.

"So, do you always drive with the sirens on?" Mike asked you.

"Oh, that," you glanced at the car and shook your head, "no."

"Hmn," Harvey shrugged his shoulders before gesturing to the luggage. "Why don't you grab our bags and take us here."

You took the piece of paper your father was holding out and opened it up. You let out a low whistle as you realized which neighborhood it was in.

"What's here?" you asked.

"You'll see," Mike grinned, sharing a wink with your father.

You felt a small sense of dread tickling the back of your neck.

-z-

End chapter 3.


	4. Christmas in July

**Warning**: No het can be found here

**Notes**: Still 2nd POV - Wes.

**Notes2**: Pretend like it's July - sorry, I didn't want to wait two days.

**Notes3**: I'm proud (and kinda depressed) that I own the crossover section for Common Law Suits (y'know, like law suits that are common? Does that even work?)

-z-

**Chapter 4**: Christmas in July

-z-

You stopped in front of 9199 Thrasher Avenue.

Travis gave a low whistle as everyone got out of the SUV.

"Who lives here?" you asked as you looked at your dads.

"You do, son," Mike grinned as he tossed you the keys.

You barely caught them.

"You didn't—"

"Merry Christmas," Harvey grinned as he took in the house ((_mansion_)) that sat before him.

"It's July," you said automatically.

Harvey just shrugged and slung an arm around Mike's shoulders and heading towards the door.

"It's already fully furnished," Mike said, tugging lightly at your arm and pulling you forward.

"It's really more for us, than it is for you," Harvey said. "No child of mine is going to live in a hotel forever. Well, not unless he owned it – but we both know that there's no hope for that as long as you're working as a detective."

"Your father just doesn't want to be living in squalor when we come to visit."

"I don't live in squalor," was the best you could come up with.

"Not anymore," you raised your eyebrows at the triumphant grin on Harvey's face.

"People are going to think that you're taking bribes," Travis said, clapping you on the back.

Suddenly you stopped and turned to Travis.

"They're going to think we're taking bribes," you brushed a hand over Travis' arm. "_Travis, _how about they think that _we_ are taking bribes?"

Travis stared, glanced at the mansion, and then back to you.

Your moment was interrupted when Harvey rolled his eyes and said,

"That's the worst move-in proposal I've ever heard."

Mike slapped Harvey's stomach, shushing him and pulling him into the house – leaving the two of you alone outside.

"You're serious?" Travis asked, taking a hesitant step forward.

You nodded and pulled him down for a kiss that would've lasted longer if Harvey hadn't darted out of the house and grabbed Travis by the collar.

"No," was all he said, glaring down at the younger man in his grasp.

You would've been mad if only the absolute terror in Travis' eyes hadn't been so funny. You were truly Harvey Specter's son.

So you laughed and pulled Travis away from your father and the two of you went into your new home.

-z-

**Notes4**: Kat1132 - you now know that Harvey and Mike were the ones who purchased that house :)

End chapter 4.


	5. Dads, no Dads? No! NO!

**Warning**: None

**Notes**: Still 2nd POV - Wes.

-z-

**Chapter 5**: Dads, no. Dads. No! NO!

-z-

"He's so scary," Travis was shaking his head, staring off into the middle-distance.

Dr. Ryan had this concerned look in her eyes as she turned to you and you did your best not to look too guilty. It's not like it was your fault that Harvey still couldn't find it in himself to forgive Travis for hitting on Mike.

You were just happy that most of the couples had left the gym already (only the Dumonts had stayed behind, trying to get a little extra help since Mrs. Dumont's parents would be in town for a birthday or funeral or something - you hadn't been paying attention).

"Do you feel like he's picking on you?" Dr. Ryan was asking Travis.

"Not necessarily," Travis shook his head, "I just think that he hates me."

"Hate is such a _strong_ word," you chipped in, trying to make him feel a little bit better.

"I'd say it's pretty accurate," said a voice as it entered the room.

Travis froze.

"No," you whispered to yourself.

"Excuse me, sir, this is a closed session," Dr. Ryan stood. "If you and your partner would like to talk—"

"Oh my God, Dad!" you swiveled around in your chair and yep, there was Harvey Specter in all his suited-up glory ((_Why is he wearing a suit? No, nonono_)). You narrowed your eyes at Mike, who avoided eye-contact. "Tell me you're not here to interrogate Dr. Ryan."

Harvey shrugged his shoulders and looked around the gymnasium – not impressed with it, he turned back to Dr. Ryan.

"My _husband_ and I don't need therapy, thank you," he said sardonically.

"Don't be rude," Mike said as he walked over to Travis and pat the younger man's head. "It's okay, he hates everyone."

"Can you guys go?" you said, thoroughly embarrassed. "We're busy therapizing."

Harvey snorted before asking Dr. Ryan a series of rapid-fire questions:_ where did she get her degree? How long had she been doing this? Who were her references? Did she even have any? If you weren't fully functional by the time she was done, did she know what kind of flowers she wanted at her funeral?_

"Travis," you turned to your partner and held out your gun, "I just want you to shoot me. Please? Just put me out of my misery."

Travis just stared at you, eyes glazed over.

You sighed when you realized that Travis was actually in worse shape than you. The man was sweating and you were sure he was going to start hyperventilating any minute now.

So you holstered your gun and put your head in your hands – ready to be crushed under the weight of your shame.

-z-

End chapter 5.


	6. A whisper from the 21 guns

**Warning**: Language; also, I'm breaking out some angst.

**Notes**: Still 2nd POV - Wes.

-z-

**Chapter 6**: A whisper from the twenty-one guns

-z-

"Have you _seen_ where they're living?"

"You know, I always thought that Mitchell was a douche, but I never thought he would lower himself to taking _bribes_!"

"Well apparently, his parents are loaded – they _bought_ the house so he wouldn't be living at a hotel anymore."

"I didn't even know the guy had parents. I just thought the government took spare parts dead cops and put them all together to make one super-detective."

"Isn't that a movie?"

"If not, it should be."

You chuckled and closed the fridge – the door had been effectively keeping you hidden from the two gossips.

The detectives froze when they saw you.

You just smiled and left, shaking your head as you made your way towards your desk and Travis.

-x-

You were telling Travis about the gossips in the kitchen when your phone began to ring.

It was Mike.

"Hey, dad," you answered the phone.

"Be right back, Captain needs me," you nod once as Travis stands and jogs over to the captain's office. You turn back to your phone.

"Wes, I need you to do me a favor," there was tension and fear and something else in Mike's voice.

"What's wrong?" you asked hesitating. That's when it hit you – that something else? The last time Mike sounded like this was when Harvey was screaming at you that the man on trial was innocent and Mike was pleading with you to listen and _No, no please don't ask why your father knows this. He just knows things, please just listen!_

"I need you to not answer any calls today," he sounded distant. "Just, Wes, please? I need you and Travis to stay at the station."

"What's going on, dad?" you glanced over at Travis. "Are you two still at the house? Do you need me to come over?"

"No!" Harvey was on the line all of sudden. "Son, I need you to stay put. No matter what, just stay at the station. Don't leave until after 4:30."

You sit there, staring at your desk.

"What'd you see?" you ask quietly.

Harvey pauses – you weren't supposed to talk about the things that he saw.

It didn't help that the one time he truly tried to tell you about the visions and the dreams, he was also telling you that the man you were about to put away was innocent, and you just didn't listen. For whatever reason you can't remember now, you had refused to believe any of it.

Then the evidence had come to light and Mike had covered his eyes and Harvey just glared at you and you quit the firm and moved to the other side of the country.

"What'd you see?" you ask again.

"Car crash," he says. "It'll be a hit and run and you'll never catch him and, God help me, Wes – Travis will die and after he's buried you put a gun to your head."

You're frozen, you see what your father's seen – everything plays out in your mind's eye and you can't breathe and Travis is dead and you hear those twenty-one shots.

"Wes!" Travis claps his hands in front of your face. "We gotta go, there's a thing over–"

Then he's just staring at you and you drop your phone and turn to vomit into the small trash bin.

You hear Travis behind you shouting your name over and over – then the Captain's there and he's asking all these questions and you still can't breathe and the tears are running hot down your face and _fuck,_ all you can hear are those twenty-one shots, those twenty-one good-byes, those twenty-one _job-well-the-fuck-done_'s.

"What time is it?" you ask between gasps for air.

"Doesn't matter, we're getting out you of here," Travis is moving to bodily haul you away from your desk.

You grab his arm and meet his eyes.

"Absolutely not," the words come out as a growl as you gently disentangle yourself from Travis and bend over to pick up your phone. "Hello?"

"I'm still here, Wes," Harvey's voice was strained; he sounded like he was barely holding himself together.

You put a hand over your eyes and tell him that you're sorry.

Then you just listen as Harvey tells about the other futures he's seen.

-z-

End chapter 6.


	7. May everything we define ourselves by

**Notes**: Still 2nd POV - Wes.

**Notes2**: I feel like such a shithead – I've had this written since the day I posted ch 6 and then totally forgot about it (I think I just got too caught up in _Teen Wolf_ since I just bought season 1 and then it was the 4th [which involved an entire bottle of whiskey because I fuckin' love my country]... anyway, I'm sorry)

-z-

**Chapter 7**: May everything we define ourselves by be ever true

-z-

Harvey calls more often now.

-x-

"My father," you begin slowly, hands steepled as you lean forward and pointedly stare at the floor, not making eye contact with anyone else in the group, "my father is the kind of man who hates mediocrity, he hates the boring and the ugly. He's the kind of lawyer who can talk you into not only giving him all of your money, but also every penny that you and your children will ever make.

"And I recently found out why he buried himself in it all – why he buried himself in his work before he met my dad," you stare at your hands. Off to the side you hear Travis shift and shuffle, you glance at him and he's just watching you – making sure you don't fall apart completely. So you keep your eyes on him.

"I can't tell you guys everything, I just know now that there are some people that are everything – everything that makes you who you are, everything that you define yourself by."

And Travis is smiling with his eyes and he's leaning in just a little bit closer. And if Dr. Ryan or any of the other couples notice, they're polite enough not to say anything.

-x-

Harvey and Mike have even talked about coming down for weekends whenever they can ((which is really whenever Aunt Jessica feels like taking back the firm for a week or three – because even though she's retired, Mike is still terrified of her and would never dream of denying her)).

-x-

The night of Harvey's warning, you had held onto Travis with everything that you were. You had buried yourself under his chin and dug your fingers into his side and intertwined your legs with his. And Travis had held you just as tightly, pressing soft kisses to your temple as he sang quiet lullabies and whispered promises of never leaving.

-x-

They've even talked about bringing along Aunt Donna – but she's got her new baby and the daddy is being difficult.

Mike had laughed when he told you about it.

"All it took was for your father to have a five-minute meeting with the man and everything changed."

"I threatened him with our son," you heard Harvey say in the background, the nonchalance heavy in his voice.

You had laughed out loud.

-x-

No one mentions that day – the first and only time anyone even whispered of it, it had been Kate and Travis was ready to draw on her. And would've, too, if you hadn't caught his eye and shaken your head just that tiny fraction of an inch that meant _No, don't do it_.

-x-

"But, yeah," you're looking at Dr. Ryan now, "he calls more often now."

-z-

The End.


End file.
